1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure of gate driver in panel (GIP).
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce a cost of a display panel, a scan driving circuit has been directly formed on the panel, and thus there is no need for buying additional gate driving integrated circuits (ICs). The panel without any gate driving IC is called as a gate driver in panel (GIP) type panel. However, as to a high-resolution display panel, the scan driving circuit should have high capacitance. As such, the capacitor structure may occupy a large area of the overall scan driving circuit, so as to increase a width of a border, which is disadvantageous to meet a need for narrowing a border. Also, a general capacitor electrode is made of a metal and opaque, such that cannot be applied in a one-drop filling (ODF) process.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved capacitor structure to shorten the width of the border and able to be applied in the ODF process so as to significantly reduce the process time and the cost.